


Starlight

by paechtae



Series: A Miscellany of Stories [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Existential Angst, F/F, Female Do Kyungsoo, Female EXO, Female Park Chanyeol, Fluff and Angst, Genderbend, Lesbian Characters, but like two percent angst, but still Kyungsoon's having none of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paechtae/pseuds/paechtae
Summary: “Chanyeon…”She hummed and followed the soft line of her jaw down to her neck where she mouthed at the thrumming pulse beneath her lips.“Chanyeon I love you but we’re not having sex against a tree at three in the morning. I’m cold.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt "Teaching the other something new" in the Sweet Affectionate Moments Meme by lustanddaiold on tumblr.

“Come on, just a little bit farther, I want to show you it!”

“Chanyeon, it’s late, and I’m tired. Can we please go back to the tent? We can probably see it tomorrow.”

Kyungsoon was frowning, with her lips pursed and eyes tired as her girlfriend led her up through the trees and towards the peak of the hill. She wasn’t even sure what time it was anymore, all she knew was she wanted to go to sleep, and preferably before the sun rose.

But Chanyeon had looked so excited, with her eyes wide and bright rosy cheeks peeking out from under her scarf. She spoke in a rising volume as her hands fluttered around, pulling and tugging at the hem of Kyungsoon’s jacket and knit cap. It was hard to resist. So she stumbled off behind her girlfriend as she led her into the forest.

Kyungsoon huffed out a long breath, watching it rise up and off of her lips into the frigid black night. She curled her hand tighter into Chanyeon’s and tucked her fingers securely underneath the others so the cold wouldn’t reach them. In front of her, Chanyeon turned and flashed a smile, before promptly stumbling over a log into a tree, nearly dragging Kyungsoon down with her.

Kyungsoon had to stifle a laugh and hide the smile threatening to break out as she pulled Chanyeon away from the tree, brushing the front of her coat down with gloved hands.

“I’d prefer if we made it back to camp in one piece” 

Chanyeon let out a giggle and caught one of the hands fiddling with the buttons on her coat before pulling it up and placing a kiss onto the knuckles.

“Can’t help but get distracted you know?”

Kyungsoon replied drily, “No, I don’t.”, but Chanyeon didn’t miss the way she tucked her hand back into place and squeezed it.

Kyungsoon looked away and peered pensively out into the forest when she heard an owl hoot loudly and the sound of creaking branches close to them. She stepped closer into Chanyeon’s space before muttering, “Come on, show me what you wanted before it gets too late.”

Chanyeon grinned widely at the reminder and slung an arm around Kyungsoon’s shoulders, pulling the woman into her side as she started walking again, “We should be close now, don’t worry though, it’ll be worth it I promise.”

They hiked up higher into the woods before they broke through the tree line and Kyungsoon was met with the sight of a wide-open field. Wildflowers were overly abundant and long grass rose up to their knees. Chanyeon pulled her forward until the leaves above them were gone and she pointed excitedly up at the sky.

“Look.”

Kyungsoon craned her head and just for a moment she felt breathless. The sky was navy and silver, glittering and filled to the brim with starlight. High in the sky’s apex the moon was waning, but around it, the stars seem to light up brighter than anything, like they were vying against each other to keep their light up in the sky for as long as they could.

“If you stand still long enough and stare straight up, you can see the stars move.”

Kyungsoon shifted her gaze and asked, “What?

Chanyeon was looking up at the sky enraptured, lips parted in wonder and eyes shining so bright it felt like she was supposed to be up there in competition with the rest of them.

“My dad says you can’t see the earth move but I don’t think he’s ever stopped long enough to actually try.”

Kyungsoon stared at her for a long moment, observing the intense concentration with fascination. She had only seen her girlfriend this focused on something once when she had visited her in the recording studio. It had been before they’d began sharing a room, before Chanyeon had pointed out the last time Kyungsoon had actually slept in her own room.

Chanyeon broke her gaze away and grinned, “C’mere.”

She offered her a hand and lead her towards one of the trees along the edge of the field. She sat back against a tall oak and pulled Kyungsoon down so she was settled between her legs with her back pressed up against her chest. Her hands snaked around her waist and covered Kyungsoon’s completely as she laced them together. Kyungsoon could feel her face warm as Chanyeon set her chin onto the crown of her head and folded herself around her like a wrap.

Kyungsoon stared out across the field and let Chanyeon fiddle with her fingers before she whispered, voice far too quiet for this forest, “What are you doing Chanyeon?”

The taller girl smiled against her beanie and replied, “I’m teaching you how to look at the stars.”

There was something in her voice that set Kyungsoon on edge, brushing on the fringe of wistful, but hiding something further, something unfamiliar. Unfamiliar to her anyway.

“I’m not blind Chanyeon-ah.”

The response sounded weak, even to Kyungsoon. But her mouth felt dry as Chanyeon stroked carefully over her knuckles, ducking down to leave a kiss to her the exposed side of her face, squeezing her close.

“I know.”

She leaned further around and pressed a fleeting kiss to the corner of her mouth all the while gathering her as close as she could, “I never said you were.”

Kyungsoon felt her breath catch and her eyes slid shut as Chanyeon continued tracing shapes over her hands, running along the front of her coat, absent minded and light. She took her hands again and pressed both of them close to where Kyungsoon’s heart was, till she could feel her own heart beating like a hummingbird fluttering up against her ribcage.

Chanyeon squeezed her hands, “Let me show you. Please?”

Her face was hot, burning from more than just the cold, “Okay”, she breathed out and felt the shake in her hands settle, “Okay.”

Chanyeon flexed her arms around her and whispered into her ear, “Thank you.”

She curled one hand under Kyungsoon’s jaw, “Look up and open your eyes.”

“Just watch.”

The sky seemed to look even bigger, pressing limits it didn’t have to fill itself up, a bracing harbour of stars.

“Can you see it?”

Kyungsoon couldn’t see her face right now but there was such intense awe in her voice, brimming full in a way that made her heart stutter.

“Stay still and just focus on one point, watch how the rest of it moves. I used to do this a lot as a kid, climb up onto the roof and watch the stars for hours. Whenever I’d get upset, stressed, whatever, I’d go up on the roof and made stories out of my own constellations for the hell of it. I miss it.”

Kyungsoon stared stunned up at the stars before clearing her throat and asking quietly, “How come you don’t do it anymore?”

The laugh Chanyeon let out sounded nothing like her usual ones, it was soft and huffy, and Kyungsoon could bet if she kissed her right now she would taste of regret.

“You can’t really see the stars from the city can you?”

Kyungsoon tilted her head back to get a better look at her girlfriend, frowning when she could see the visible fatigue on her face, “No… I guess you can’t.”

“You can’t see the stars but you know they’re there. They’re constant. They don’t change no matter what. Even if you can’t see them.”

The grasp on her hand tightened slowly.

“You can’t see them for so long and then you come out to something like this. And it makes you stop, stop and really think. Think about your place in the universe. Because we’re just one little fraction of a fraction in this world.”

Another one of those half laughs.

“Did you know that all the stars we see aside from the sun are already dead? What we see is light projections of stars that have already collapsed, drained themselves. It just takes so long for it’s light to reach Earth. And it’s kind of sad. The stars died and shone their way here only for people to miss them. Because they live in the city, or they can’t be bothered to look up when they’re walking at night. They came all this way to be seen, to be recognized, and it’s missed because of streetlights and neon signs. And if something so big can still be ignored, how can I even begin to compare?”

Kyungsoon sat up abruptly and twisted around, taking Chanyeon’s face into her hands as soon as she realized what this was about, “Stop that. Don’t you dare Chanyeon. Stars and you are two completely different things. Stars don’t compare, absolutely can’t live up to you. You are noticed, you are loved, you are seen. Most importantly stars don’t do the things you do.”

She leaned progressively closer till she was speaking onto Chanyeon’s lips, “They don’t make music like you do, they don’t make people laugh, and they’re not an amazing friend like you. They don’t stay up until 3 in the morning with me when I can’t sleep, they don’t make sure I don’t get lost in the small things, they don’t give me heart palpitations when they do something stupid...", Kyungsoon paused and her voice lowered to a whisper, "and they don’t have my love like you do dumbass.”

Her voice was smooth and low and she tasted of incandescent starlight as she moved forward. As she laid back Kyungsoon’s hair framed her face in inky black curtains, swathing her in the night sky and enclosing her within her. Like that with her eyes closed all she could feel was Kyungsoon’s warm lips on hers and the way her slim hands bracketed her jaw. Hand in hand, with their bodies lined up against each other, her presence wasn’t smothering her, it was opening her up and sliding into place around her like it was home. She was home in the vast expanse of space.

Everything, especially the way she made Chanyeon feel like her heart was about to collapse into a supernova, was brilliant, and as Kyungsoon’s tongue pressed into her mouth she swore she could taste the words of a song coalescing together. The melody chimed in the back of her head, and it made her fingers press chords into her pliant skin, tapping one by one onto her ribs like they were piano keys. But it was different, better even, than having an instrument under her hands. Arguably she was an instrument, an instrument Chanyeon was learning very quickly how to play.

When she slid her hands up under her shirt she could feel Kyungsoon’s breath swell beneath her fingers, pressing against her ribs and expanding until she was so full there was no room left in her meager body. And when she swept her hands back down her waist the air left her lungs like a vacuum, bones sinking and muscles gliding underneath the touch. Chanyeon learned that like this, her skin was almost unbearably sensitive, curving to the slightest of touches and pressing into ever exploring hands. Kyungsoon's lips were sweet and reverent on her, pressing full to her flushed cheeks and the thin skin of her eyelids. Behind her back, Kyungsoon’s neatly trimmed fingernails traced delicate patterns down her spine and overheated skin beneath her coat.

Her girlfriend’s name passed off of her lips and into the air like a prayer, swelling in the limited space between their bodies like a party balloon. In response, Kyungsoon ducked down and caught the wispy breath that curled up into the burning cold off her wet lips.

“Chanyeon…”

She hummed and followed the soft line of her jaw down to her neck where she mouthed at the thrumming pulse beneath her lips.

“Chanyeon I love you but we’re not having sex against a tree at three in the morning. I’m cold.”

Abruptly the haze that came with the soft warm skin pressed up against her left and she wheezed out a laugh, slipping her hands out from under Kyungsoon’s jacket and wrapping them tight around her torso.

“I wasn’t planning on it.”

She started to giggle again when she saw Kyungsoon’s rather bland expression, leaning her head back to laugh harder as her girlfriend raised a brow. The laugh turned abruptly into an undignified snort and Chanyeon clapped a hand over her mouth as if that would take back the ridiculous noise.

There were about two seconds of silence where they both stared at each other before the blank expression Kyungsoon had on her face cracked and her lips pulled up into a wide heart-shaped smile. Her eyes scrunched up and she let out a soft laugh when she heard the little offended noise Chanyeon let out. 

But at that moment Chanyeon was fairly sure her little gay heart skipped a beat as she stared up at her girlfriend's smile. God she was so gone on her.

And Kyungsoon liked it when Chanyeon got like this, eyes wide and dark as her mouth gaped open a little bit. She looked ridiculous, but it was kind of endearing in a way. With a soft smile she leaned down and placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth before lacing their hands together and pulling her up and back towards where they had come from, intent on slipping their sleeping bags together.

She wasn’t that mad about Chanyeon waking her up anymore. Even if she had to deal with her existential space crisis at three in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing dearly and the universe this is set in is cute. (There will be more parts to this coming eventually) But I love relationships where every time they hang out or see each other they learn something new about the other. And seeing Chanyeon sorta peel back layers so Kyungsoon can see past the silliness is my kink. Healthy and happy relationships are my kink acutally.  
> If you want to stay updated or just go look at stuff go follow me on tumblr @mintyoongijpeg


End file.
